Ropucha (Andersen)
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Studnia była głęboka i na długim sznurze musiano spuszczać wiadro, aby dostało do wody; ciężko też było pełne wyciągnąć do góry i ręka zabolała, zanim stanęło na zrębie. Woda w studni była chłodna, a przezroczysta jak kryształ, ale słońce w jej zwierciadle nie przeglądało się nigdy: żaden promyk nie dosięgał do dna studni, choć zaglądały do środka ciekawie, podziwiając zielony mech i wodorosty, którymi porastały kamienne jej ściany. W studni mieszkała z dawna cała rodzina ropuch. Dostały się tu przed laty przypadkiem, dzięki babce, która przyjechała w wiadrze, i nie miały zamiaru powracać na ziemię. Zielone żabki, które jeszcze dawniej założyły tutaj swoje państwo, gościnnie powitały przybyszów, uznały w nich krewnych i nazwały ich gośćmi. Ale goście osiedlili się jakoś na dobre, utrzymując, że nie tak łatwo o przyjemniejsze mieszkanie na świecie, że tutaj mają zupełną swobodę, mogąc przebywać z równem bezpieczeństwem i w wodzie i na lądzie. Lądem nazywały one wilgotne i porosłe mchem kamienie, stanowiące ściany studni. Razu jednego babka ich, stara ropucha, dostała się przypadkiem wraz z wodą do wiadra. Nie wiedziała, co począć, kiedy ciągniono ją w górę. Nagle oślepiający blask słońca pozbawił ją prawie wzroku, uczuła ból w oczach, więc przerażona, wyskoczyła z wiadra, uderzyła o kamień i z wielkim pluskiem i hałasem wpadła znowu do wody. Przez trzy dni po tym wypadku leżała chora na ból krzyża, ale potem przyszła do siebie i odzyskała zdrowie. Rozumie się, że niewiele mogła ona opowiedzieć wnukom o tej podróży i nieznanym świecie, który się rozpoczynał poza studnią, to wiedziała jednakże, czego się domyślały zresztą wszystkie żaby, że świat inny istnieje, tam na górze. Mogłaby ona coś o nim powiedzieć, gdyby naprawdę chciała, ale nie lubiła mówić i nawet na pytania zwykle odpowiadała milczeniem. — Gruba, niezgrabna, brzydka — mówiły o niej żabki zielone z niechęcią — z pewnością i jej dzieci będą kiedyś takie. — Być może — odpowiedziała urażona ropucha — lecz w głowie jednej z nas mieści się klejnot niezmiernej ceny, może w mojej własnej. A z was żadna nie posiada nic takiego. Żabki zielone szeroko otworzyły oczy, słuchając o drogocennym klejnocie, ale spostrzegłszy, że młode ropuchy patrzą na nie z wielką dumą, wykrzywiły się pogardliwie i umknęły w głąb studni. Ropuszęta tymczasem kiwały głowami i wyciągały tylne nogi na znak zadowolenia; każda myślała, że zapewne ona ma w głowie drogi klejnot i postanawiała bardzo ostrożnie obchodzić się z swoją osobą. Przez kilka dni zaledwie ośmielały się skakać, a karki tak im zesztywniały od prostego trzymania głowy, że dłużej znieść tego nie mogły. Otoczyły więc babkę i zaczęły pytać: co to jest klejnot? Dlaczego tak drogi? I dlaczego dumne być z niego powinny? — Klejnot — odparła babka — jest to coś tak wspaniałego, że się wcale opisać nie da. — Temu, kto go posiada, sprawia rozkosz niewymowną, w innych zaś budzi zazdrość. Zresztą nie pytajcie mię więcej, bo nic już nie odpowiem. — To już wiem teraz, że ja nie mam w głowie klejnotu — zawołała najmłodsza i najbrzydsza z ropuch, tak szkaradna, że trudno było patrzeć na nią. Skądby się we mnie wzięła rzecz tak droga? A jeżeli w innych ma to budzić zazdrość, to mnieby nie cieszyło. Nie chcę żadnego klejnotu, wolałabym wydostać się tam, na brzeg studni i świat zobaczyć. To musi być coś cudownego! — Zostań, gdzie jesteś, kiedy ci tu dobrze — odrzekła stara — tu przynajmniej znasz wszystko i nie potrzebujesz niczego się obawiać. Uważaj tylko, żeby wiadro cię nie potrąciło, bo mogłoby cię zabić, a gdyby cię przypadkiem zaczerpnęli z wodą, pilnuj się dobrze, żebyś nie wypadła. Nie każdy umie tak, jak ja, zręcznie wyskoczyć, a złamać nogę niewielka przyjemność. — Kwak, kwak! — potwierdziła mała ropucha, co znaczyło w jej języku: ach, ach, moja babciu! Z każdym dniem jednak goręcej pragnęła wydostać się na górę; tęsknota do jasnego, nieznanego świata, który olśniewa blaskiem — jak mówiła babka — wzrastała w niej codziennie, snu ją pozbawiała, nie dawała spokoju. To też gdy dnia pewnego pełne wody wiadro zatrzymało się na minutę przy kamieniu, gdzie żabka rozmyślała, siedząc na mchu zielonym, nie zawahała się ani sekundy i wskoczyła do wody. Nie miała nawet czasu zastanowić się nad tem, co zrobiła, gdy olśnił ją blask wielki i jednocześnie prawie wyleciała z wiadra na wilgotną ziemię. — Tfy, cóż za potwór! — zawołał parobek, który wylewał wodę. I kopnął ropuchę butem z drewnianą podeszwą tak mocno, że ogłuszona, upadła o kilka kroków, między gęste pokrzywy. Kiedy przyszła do siebie, ujrzała dokoła las cienkich łodyg i zielonych liści, przez które przedzierały się plamki złociste. I zrobiło jej się tak miło, jak ludziom, kiedy w cienistym lesie widzą złote słońce, przeświecające przez gęstwinę liści. — O, tu ładniej niż w studni! — zawołała zachwycona, — Tutaj chciałabym przebyć całe życie. I położyła się na mokrej ziemi, pod liściami pokrzywy. Tak przeleżała godzinę, dwie prawie. Ale ciekawość znowu budzić się zaczęła. Co też tam dalej być może? — myślała. — Kiedy aż tutaj doszłam, muszę spróbować jeszcze zajść i trochę dalej. Czemużbym nie miała poznać całego świata? I posuwając się szybko, jak mogła, doszła do drogi. Oblało ją słońce, gorące, jasne, kurz obsypał cala, kiedy na drugą stronę w poprzek przechodziła. — Tutaj to prawdziwie sucho — rzekła do siebie. — Strasznie sucho. Aż dusi! Przedostała się wreszcie na drugą stronę drogi, gdzie był rów dość głęboki i wilgotny. Nad rowem rosły niezapominajki, spirea, białe ciernie, a na płocie pięły się dzikie powoje, osypane blado-różowymi kwiaty. Motyl zleciał z kwiatka i usiadł na drugim. Ropucha pomyślała, że to kwiat oderwał się od łodygi i wzleciał do góry, aby z wysoka lepiej świat obejrzeć. To wydawało jej się całkiem naturalne. — O, gdybym ja tak unosić się mogła! — pomyślała z zazdrością. Kwak, co za wspaniałości! Jakże ten świat piękny! Osiem dni szczęśliwych przeżyła ropucha w rozkosznym rowie, gdzie nie brakowało żywności, ani wygód. Dziewiątego dnia jednak powiedziała sobie: pójdźmy dalej. Wprawdzie — czyż mogła znaleźć coś na świecie piękniejszego i wspanialszego? Czegóż jej tu brakowało? — Chyba towarzyszki, choćby zielonej żabki. Właśnie ostatniej nocy wydawało jej się, że wiatr, przynosi dobrze znane głosy, zwiastujące blizkość krewniaków. — Co to za życie! — rozmyślała sobie. — Wydostać się ze studni, odpocząć w pokrzywach, przebyć taką suchą i palącą drogę, wreszcie ten rów wspaniały! Ale to nie dosyć. Dalej, naprzód! Muszę odnaleźć ropuchy, albo zielone żabki; sama natura wystarczać nie może, każdy potrzebuje towarzystwa! I wyruszyła dalej. Przez łąkę doszła do dużego stawu, zarośniętego trzciną i zaczęła się przechadzać dookoła. Inne żabki zauważyły ją wkrótce. — Dzień dobry. Jak się tu pani podoba? Przepraszam, może panu? Zresztą to wszystko jedno, każdy gość mile jest u nas witanym. Zaprosiły ją zaraz na wieczorny koncert w domowem kółku, — amatorskie siły, wiele zapału, na drobiazgi trzeba być wyrozumiałym. Co się tyczy przyjęcia: staw pełen czystej wody i co sobie kto znajdzie. Jak w domu, bez ceremonii. I znowu zabawiła ropucha dni kilka w przyjemnem towarzystwie. Potem zapragnęła iść dalej. Czuła dziwną tęsknotę do czegoś lepszego, a nieznanego. — W drogę — rzekła sobie. Tyle rzeczy jeszcze miała do poznania! Nad nią świeciły gwiazdy, jak złote iskierki, księżyc i słońce wypływały na niebiosa, posuwały się wyżej, wysoko, wysoko, i zniżały napowrót. — Kto wie, czy ja i teraz jeszcze nie jestem w studni — myślała żaba — prawda, większej i piękniejszej, ale zawsze głębokiej. Chciałabym się znowu wydostać tam, na górę! Och, jak tego pragnę! Jaka tęsknota pociąga mię dalej, wyżej, bez końca! Spojrzała na błyszczący, jasny księżyc w pełni i pomyślała znowu: — A może to jest wiadro, które się spuszcza na dół? Gdybym w nie wskoczyć mogła, gdzieby mnie wyniosło? A może słońce jest tem wielkiem wiadrem? Takie błyszczące i takie ogromne! Tam mogłybyśmy pomieścić się wszystkie. Trzeba tylko nie ominąć sposobności i uważać. Trudno to dosyć, bo oślepia blaskiem, ale kto chce coś poznać... — O, tak mi w głowie coś świeci chwilami! Jaśniej niż klejnot, o którym mówiła nam babka. Tego nie mam z pewnością, ale co mi po nim? Nie rozumiem, jaką rozkosz sprawiać może. Ach, i nie myślę o nim wcale. Dalej, dalej w drogę, do szczęścia, do światła! Czuję w sobie wielką wiarę, chociaż i obawę razem. Co mnie znów czeka? Byle naprzód, prosto! Posuwając się zwolna, jak każda ropucha, nasza znajoma znalazła się wreszcie na drodze, wzdłuż której po obu stronach ciągnęły się ludzkie mieszkania, otoczone kwiatowymi i warzywnymi ogródkami. Zatrzymała się na grządce kapusty, aby odpocząć trochę. — Co tu stworzeń na świecie, których nie znałam dotąd! — mówiła sobie — i jaki ten świat niezmierzony! A jaki piękny! Nie trzeba tylko siedzieć wciąż na jednem miejscu, kto chce go poznać. — Jak tu zielono! — dodała wesoło, rozglądając się po główkach kapusty. — Wiem o tem — odpowiedziała gąsienica, siedząca na młodej główce. — Mój liść jest tu największy, zasłania pół świata, ale mnie to nic nie szkodzi. — Ko, ko, ko! zagdakały kury, zbliżając się do grzędy i obchodząc ją wkoło. Kogut szedł na czele, a wzrok miał doskonały, z daleka ujrzał grubą gąsienicę na pomarszczonym liściu i dziobnął ją zaraz tak mocno, że upadła na ziemię i wiła się z bólu. Kogut spojrzał na nią naprzód jednem okiem, następnie drugiem, gdyż nie wiedział, co to ma znaczyć i co może wyniknąć z takiego kręcenia. — To mimowolne — pomyślał nakoniec i podniósł głowę, aby ją dziobnąć raz drugi. Przestraszona ropucha poskoczyła biedaczce na pomoc i znalazła się nagle przed dziobem koguta. — A to co? — rzekł ptak zdziwiony. — Cóż za potwór Nędzne stworzenie ma widać obrońców! I odwrócił się pogardliwie. — Nie ma się o co dobijać — dodał jeszcze odchodząc. — Zielony jakiś okruch, — a kręci się, — jeszczeby mię w gardle drapało. Tak mądre zdanie przekonało od razu wszystkie kury i żadna nie spojrzała nawet na gąsienicę, oddalając się w stronę przeciwną. — A to się wykręciłam! — zaśmiał się zielony robak. — Nigdy w niebezpieczeństwie nie trzeba tracić przytomności. Wiedziałam, że ich odstraszyć potrafię. Z zadowoleniem spojrzała na żabę, ale zaraz westchnęła. — Cały kłopot, że teraz trudno będzie znowu na liść się dostać. Ha, cóż robić i z tem przecież dam sobie jakoś radę. Nie od parady mam głowę na karku. Ale gdzież on się podział? — Tu jest — rzekła ropucha, ze współczucieni patrząca na słabe maleństwo. — Bardzo mi przyjemnie, że moją brzydota dopomogłam pani w tej biedzie. Kogut widocznie przestraszył się mojej osoby. — Cóż to ma znaczyć? — spytała dumnie gąsienica. — Sama się obroniłam od koguta i pomocy od nikogo nie potrzebowałam. Ale jesteś rzeczywiście tak szkaradną, że niemiło patrzeć na ciebie. Proszę cię więc, odejdź stąd i zostaw mię w spokoju. Oto mój liść! Zaraz się na niego dostanę. Dobrze mówi przysłowie, że najlepiej w domu. Każdemu najprzyjemniej u siebie. Ale muszę wejść trochę wyżej. — O, tak, wyżej! — powtórzyła z westchnieniem ropucha. Każdy chce wyżej. I ona czuje to wielkie pragnienie, tę tęsknotę, która mnie naprzód popycha. Tylko biedaczka w złym dzisiaj humorze. I nie można się dziwić: taki przestrach! Wszyscy dążymy naprzód, wyżej, wyżej!... I starała się podnieść głowę tak wysoko, jak pozwalała na to krótka, sztywna szyja. Na dachu chaty w gnieździe zaklekotał bocian, potem zaklekotała pani bocianowa. Zaba wypukłe oczy zwróciła w tę stronę. — Ach, ci dopiero wysoko mieszkają! — zawołała z zachwytem. — Ktoby się tam mógł dostać! Na podwórzu przed chatą stało dwóch studentów, jeden z nich był poetą, drugi przyrodnikiem, jeden pięknemi słowy opisywał wszystko, co wzrusza, cieszy, boli, lub zachwyca, — drugi we wszystkiem szukał początku i prawdy. Obaj byli dobrzy i poczciwi chłopcy, chociaż na każdą rzecz zapatrywali się odmiennie. — Patrzno, jaka ropucha — rzekł nagle przyrodnik — pyszny egzemplarz! Mam wielką ochotę włożyć ją do spirytusu. — Masz już dwie przecież w spirytusie — odparł poeta — pozwólże tej oddychać jeszcze czystem powietrzem i cieszyć się, że żyje. — Kiedy taka brzydka. Prawdziwy okaz. — Znajdziesz więcej takich. Gdybyś wiedział przynajmniej, że znajdziesz w jej głowie ten bezcenny klejnot, no, kto wie, czy wtedy sambym ci nie doradził otworzyć jej czaszkę. — Klejnot! Ach ty poeto! Zawsze wolisz baśnie od nauki i prawdy. — Nie — odparł poeta — prawda jest piękną, więc ją kochać muszę, ale sam powiedz, czyż to nie piękne podanie, że ropucha, ten nąjbrzydszy z naszych płazów, często ma w głowie klejnot niezmiernej wartości? W podaniach ludu nieraz-kryje się myśl wielka i poetyczna. Czyż i ludzie tacy jak np. Ezop, nie mieli — Żaba nie słuchała więcej, nie rozumiała tej mądrej rozmowy; poskoczyła dalej, nie wiedząc nawet, że szczęśliwie uniknęła śmierci w spirytusie, i zastanowiła się nad jednem słówkiem, które ją uderzyło. — I ci mówili także o klejnocie — rzekła do siebie — babka wie to dobrze i zna wiele rzeczy. Bardzo jest mądra, szkoda, że nic mówić nie chce. A co do mnie, cieszę . się, że nie posiadam tego skarbu w głowie, mógłby mnie tylko narazić na nieprzyjemności. W bocianiem gnieździe bocian przemawiał do dzieci, które ciekawie z góry przypatrywały się studentom. — To są ludzie, najmądrzejsze na świecie stworzenia. Wiele rzeczy umieją, chociaż — rozważywszy, co umieją bociany, można się przekonać, że w niejednem ich przewyższamy. Mowa naprzykład. Bardzo są z niej dumni, patrzcie tylko, jak prędko ruszają ustami. A jednak — mojem zdaniem — co wart taki język, którego o dzień drogi już nikt nie rozumie? Bocian rozmówi się wszędzie z bocianem, na północy, w Egipcie, na południu, w zimnych i ciepłych krajach, wszędzie jednakowo wypowiadamy swoje myśli. To jest język! — I latać ludzie nie mogą w powietrzu, jak my, bociany. Wprawdzie urządzili sobie jakieś linie i drogi, po których z szybkością mogą przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce, ale — po pierwsze, co to za wygoda i co za porównanie z naszym lotem? a po wtóre — ileż widziałem wypadków, roztrzaskanych pociągów, pozabijanych ludzi! Brr! aż mię mrowie po dziobie przechodzi. — Zresztą świat bez ludzi mógłby się obejść zupełnie. My nie odczulibyśmy wcale tego braku. Byle tylko zostały żaby i robaki. — To mi mowa! — rzekła ropucha, która wysłuchała jej z wielkim podziwem od początku do końca. — Bocian jest najmądrzejszą istotą na świecie. A jak wysoko mieszka. Nikogo jeszcze tak wysoko nie widziałam. I pływać może w powietrzu! — zawołała zdumiona, widząc, jak wzniósł się z gniazda z rozpostartemi skrzydłami. Tymczasem w gnieździe pani bocianowa zaczęła opowiadać dzieciom o Egipcie, gdzie się miały udać na zimę. Mówiła im o długiej, dalekiej podróży, o rzece, która kraj cały zalewa i zostawia muł niezrównany, pełen przewybornego pokarmu. Ropucha słuchała z wielką ciekawością tych opowieści nowych, a zachwycających. — Muszę się dostać do Egiptu — pomyślała. — Muszę poznać ten kraj cudowny! Tyle rzeczy na świecie jest jeszcze do poznania! Żeby mię tylko bocian zechciał zabrać. Takbym mu była wdzięczną. Ach, wiem, że się dostanę w ten lub inny sposób, — wszystko mi jakoś wiedzie się na świecie. Wierzę teraz, że wszystko tutaj zrobić można, jeśli się szczerze pragnie, jak ja, całem sercem. O, wolę to pragnienie moje nieskończone, które mi rozkosz sprawia, niż najdroższy klejnot. Nie domyślała się, że to pragnienie, które ją wiecznie naprzód i wyżej pociąga, że ta tęsknota do rzeczy nieznanych, wielkich i pięknych, jest właśnie klejnotem, który jaśniał w jej głowie blaskiem siły i radości. Nagle tuż obok siebie ujrzała bociana, który otworzył dziób, aby ją porwać. Więc marzenie spełnione! Dziób zamknął się mocno, wiatr zaświszczał jej w uszach, ból przeniknął ciało, ale leciała w górę, może do Egiptu, wyżej i wyżej! Z oczu jej trysnęły promienie iskier, a z paszczy szerokiej wyrwał się krótki okrzyk. — Kwak, ach! I ropucha nie żyła. Z ciała uleciało życie, z oczu trysnęły iskry. Gdzież są teraz? Zabrały je promienie słoneczne, zabrały drogi klejnot z głowy ropuchy. I gdzie go zaniosły? Pytaj o to poety. On jeden tylko widzi i rozumie te tajemnice, on ci odpowiedzieć może. On ci odpowie w baśni. A wiesz, co odpowie? — Szukaj go w słońcu! Szukaj, choć blask cię olśniewa. Nie wszystko widzieć możemy oczyma — ciała naszego, ale kiedyś, kiedyś, ujrzymy może cuda, które dziś przeczuwa tylko tęsknota jakaś i pragnienie, ukryte, niby klejnot tajemniczy, w duszy człowieka. Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim